Element Wars Water
by Sonofneji
Summary: A book I started a while back, but lost the will to write any more of it... Most of the charcaters are based off people I know in RL, so... yeah.


Book 1 Draft 1

Water- Aaron

Prologue

As the small army moved over the hill, Field General Choj saw the quiet settlement sitting in the valley in front of him. He smiled, and, turning towards his troops, spoke quietly, though his voice reached the back of the ranks as if he was right there talking to them. "Men, this settlement has a few fighters to resist us, but they will not last long. They have resisted our queen far too long, so we are here to exterminate them. From now until we are in the village, I want complete silence. We will destroy the rebel scum." Turning, he muttered under his breath, " I really DO hate this place. My old home.. Sorry, little brother……"

The first the settlement knew of the attack, it was too late. Some woke up to blades against their throat, and others to screaming of children as they were thrown out of their beds. The villagers tried to fight back but it was useless. The fight was over before it started. After the massacre was over, an aide of Choj's, a dark elf female whose name the man could not remember, ran up to him.

"Field Commander, Sir, there is no one left alive here except our soldiers," she said in the uplifting voice of an elf. "We have orders for our next attack from General Brano. We are to head to the kingdom of Werconia next."

Choj shivered. "Are you sure?" The elf nodded, looking as grave as Choj. "I really wish I wasn't, sir." "Well then, send a message back to General Brano. We will march. I will talk to the men." The aide nodded, then ran over to where a new messenger sat to deliver a return messenger. Choj heard her say as she left, "Oh, and Commander, my name is Abess."

Choj walked over to where the men where waiting. A mixture of humans, dark elves, and a few half-dragons would be unheard of until 5 years ago. Now, thanks to the dark queen, the races had mixed into an unstoppable fighting force.

"Soldiers of the dark queen," Choj began, speaking in a loud, authoritative voice. The men hushed quickly and listened. Choj continued, "we have orders from General Brano. We will march to Werconia. We will crush whatever rebel resistance there is, then the Queen will be able to rule all of Solmanir. We start our march in the morning. Squad one has watch for the first half tonight, then squad three. Be ready tomorrow, men!"

Choj walked to his tent to begin planning his march; the men still cheering. Choj smiled again. They would be ready tomorrow, mark his words. The aide came in about an hour later. "Come in," Choj said before she had even knocked. "What is it?" The aide trembled for a second, then said, "Sir, the child you asked us to look for was not in the village." "Really, now." Choj smiled. "Anything else? No? Then go to your tent and pack your things. I have a job for you…"

**Chapter 1. A young knight, a swordsman, and a new friend**

A young man, in his late teens, early twenties, leaned against a tree, unbuckling the long sword that rested on his belt. He was an unremarkable young man, with brown hair, standing about six feet tall, the only striking feature he had were his striking green eyes. All the young women of the settlement had fallen for him, only to be scorned by the young man, who was at the time, entirely devoted to his older brother. But, about 2 years ago, his brother had gone on an adventure to find a way to get more money for their sick mother. He had not been back since.

The young man, Aaron, had then joined the knighthood a few months later, when the scouts had passed through, recruiting for some kind of skirmish in the north. Aaron had joined the knights, but was still in training, which had led him here with a friend of his, Antwine, from a village near the knight outpost. Antwine, or AJ, as he preferred to be called, was a rogue swordsman who had settled down in the village. He had considered putting up his sword for a life of farming, but had then met Aaron. The two were instant friends.

AJ was a weird one, standing a few inches taller than Aaron, with dark brown skin and short black hair. He was a quick thinker, but rarely thought things through, resulting in many problems for the two friends. He wielded twin broadswords, along with an ash longbow, a gift from the villagers when he left with Aaron.

Aaron and AJ had been on their journey to the kingdom of Alamon, about thirty or forty miles east of Werconia. They had been on their trek for a week and had stopped for the night. Suddenly, Aaron heard a noise. Recognizing the sound of blade hitting blade, he jumped off the tree where he had been resting, grabbed his sword and ran into the trees towards the sounds.

He found his friend AJ and a lithe female half-elf fighting in a clearing. As Aaron took quick judge of the situation, he buckled his sword and scabbard to his belt and marched into the clearing. "AJ! Good lady! Enough fighting, please! What is the cause of all this? Lady?"

The female picked herself up. For the first time, Aaron noticed that she had bright blue eyes and long red hair. "First off, my name is not Lady. I am Nikki. I was walking through this area, when I saw this- this- barbarian about to attack me! I barely had time to defend myself!" Aaron regarded Nikki for a second, then turned to AJ. "Well? What do you have to say in your defense?" AJ glared at the half-elf for a second. "The idiot was walking right next to a lair of dragon ants. If I hadn't cut through the nest, she'd probably be dead." AJ pointed to the remains of a large smoldering nest. Aaron and the half-elf shuddered. Dragon ants were the largest species of ants in the world. About the size of a grown man's foot, the ants bit and breathed a small amount of fire into the victim's foot. Once bitten, a poor soul would die within a few minutes. Aaron spoke after a few seconds. "Well, my lady, it seems you owe the man an apology."

The half-elf spoke up instantly. 'For the last time, it's not, 'My lady,' or 'your highness,' or any of that bull. I'm just Nikki." She turned to AJ, then bowed to him. "Thank you, kind sir. I did not realize that the nest was there. Please accept my humble apologies." AJ appeared flustered. "No, good La- I mean, Nikki. It was my fault for not warning you instead of cutting right next to you. I am Antwine, but please call me AJ. This is my friend, Aaron, a knight in training."

Nikki smiled. "Hello, Sirs AJ and Aaron. Thank you Sir AJ, for saving me, and you, Sir Aaron, for stopping me from doing something stupid. Now, I must be on my way." She turned to leave, when AJ called out, "Wait!"

Both Aaron and Nikki stared at AJ in astonishment, the human because this was unlike his friend; the half-elf with impatience. AJ continued. "First off, it's not 'Sir.' I'm just AJ. Second, it would be easier for three people to survive than for one alone." Nikki appeared to consider this for a second. She nodded. "Then, AJ, am I to see this as an invitation to join you?" AJ nodded. "Yes. You seem to be going the same way we are."

Nikki agreed, and they set off, hiking through the fields of Lynxa, a small kingdom known mostly for farming, trading, and their expert crossbowmen. At this time of year, the fields were completely covered with the red perlon plants, which stood about a foot off the ground, with the petals in the shape of a star; the plant was known to many known injuries and illnesses, once crushed, but was poison if taken as a whole plant, or even a petal. As they traveled, they told their stories. Aaron went first, telling of his family, but leaving out mention of his brother; he had only told AJ of that part, then sworn him to secrecy.

AJ spoke up next. "I knew nothing of my family or much of my childhood. All I have known is the way of the sword. I traveled the land once, making my way by ridding villages of monsters. Then, about seven years ago, I found a village near the borders of Sourda, the knights' kingdom. They had an infestation of land crabs." Land crabs where crabs that had learned to breath air. Standing five feet tall, with two huge pincers and hard shells, they were formidable indeed.

AJ continued. "After I saved the village, I decided to stay there and protect them. I also taught their young men to use swords and bows. About two years ago, when I was considering putting up my sword and starting a new life, a young knight-in-training with startling green eyes showed up at the village one day, wounded and bleeding. The villagers brought him in and nursed him back to health. After a day or two, we started talking. We became fast friends. I decided to join him. When I left, the villagers gave me this," AJ pointed to the longbow on his back, "along with their praises."

Aaron laughed. "My friend, you forgot about the night the goblins attacked. It was the fifth night after I was found bleeding from a small wound taken after goblins raided the small band I was with. We had been on patrol and were taken by surprise. I managed to escape, but the others were never heard from again. But, that is another story. One night I was resting in the village. Suddenly, one of the young lads burst into my room. 'Sir knight! The village is under attack by goblins!'

"I grabbed my sword and ran after him. When I got to the gate, I saw a man I recognized as AJ fighting the goblins all by himself. I rallied all the men who could use a bow, and told them to shoot into the goblin ranks. I then rushed through the gates and…":

AJ broke in, laughing. "My turn. Next thing I know, arrows are zipping into goblins. Then I hear a knights challenge to their enemies, and a sword hacks through the goblins about to attack me from behind. There was Aaron, wielding his sword. Thanks to the archers, we where able to send the goblins packing. A few days later, Aaron decided he was healed enough and decided to go back to Sorda. I asked him to come visit again. He came back about two months on another quest, I joined him, and here we are."

Nikki had been silent the entire time, listening to the story. "And, if you hadn't been here, I'd be dragon ant food by now. My story is simple. My mother was raped by a human soldier. I don't hate either race, as my human grandparents where allowed to visit me and let me visit their town every few weeks. At least, until bandits destroyed it and killed my grandparents. I'll never forget the one who did it. I'll never forget her name, or her face. Deezra of the Ninja. A bandit with blond hair, who killed my grandparents in cold blood."

AJ and Aaron had noticed that Nikki's eyes burned with anger and revenge. AJ put his hand on her shoulder. "Holding so much hate inside oneself is bad for a person, Nikki. I'm sure the elves taught you that." She pushed his hand away. "They did, but they don't know what it's like to have human anger inside you: always burning. They'll never know. They shut themselves away from the world, merely acknowledging the humans and dwarves."

Aaron shook his head. "All races have their shortcomings. We should just acknowledge this and move on. Ah, a clearing. This will be a good spot to stop for the night."

After they had set up camp and eaten, the three were sitting around a fire, discussing recent news and swapped stories of travels. After they started getting tired, Aaron took first watch as the other two slept. Nikki woke him to take the second shift, and AJ took the third. About an hour before dawn, AJ leaned over and shook Aaron awake. "Quiet," AJ hissed to Aaron. "We're surrounded. Wake Nikki up and gets your weapons, but be quiet about it!" Aaron reached over and shook Nikki awake, then shushed her before she could make a noise. "Shush," said Aaron. "Trouble."

He felt Nikki's body stiffen. He nodded, then put his hand on his sword. The next thing any of them knew, they where surrounded by many small, dark ugly creatures. Neither Aaron or AJ could tell what they where. Nikki hissed, "goblins," and then they knew. Goblins. The ugliest creatures in the world. They stood four feet tall, were dark green, and used small axes. They always attacked in swarms; if you saw one, twenty or thirty where always nearby.

Aaron drew his sword and heard AJ do the same. He heard what sounded like Nikki drawing two blades. "Well, now what?" said AJ. The goblins started shuffling as if to attack. The three travelers tensed, ready to fight, but before anyone could move, they heard weird words being chanted. Nikki, recognizing the words of magic, dropped to the ground, grabbing both of the men down with her.

AJ was about to protest when there was a bright flash of light; the goblins screamed in pain and started running. When the area was clear, the three got up again, dusting themselves off. Aaron was the first to notice the hooded figure at the edge of the clearing. Hissing "Be careful!" to his friends, he turned to the figure. "Are you the one who saved us?"

A lifting, musical, most notably female voice came from under the hood. "Indeed, I was, brave knight. I could not stand by and let travelers be attacked by goblins or other creatures of the night." Aaron felt shivers go down his spine, but not the warning signs he was used to. The figure took off the hood, revealing a beautiful woman with red hair and glowing red eyes. 'I am Jenni," she said in the same musical tone that sent more shivers down Aaron's spine, "and who are you, Sir Knight?"

Aaron was, for the first time in his life, unable to speak. "I, a- am, I mean, good lad… Uh, I mean…" AJ pounded Aaron on the back. "What my flabbergasted friend is trying to say is that he is Aaron, a knight in training. I am AJ, an old friend of Aaron's. And this is-" "Nikki," the half-elf, said cutting him off. "Exactly who or what are you, to cast such powerful fire magic?"

Aaron and AJ where both surprised at her tone of voice, then their minds registered the word, "magic." The lady laughed and Aaron felt his spine tingle for the third time. "Why, I am but a traveler, the same as you. I see the knight has found his voice. Please, good Knight, tell me your tale." Looking into those golden red eyes, Aaron was only too happy to share their tale. After he finished, he looked up and realized it was dawn.

When asked if she would join them, Jenni said yes. The four travelers set off down the road again.

**Chapter 2. The village of Solma**

A few days later, the four travelers found themselves at the gates of the small village of Solma. "Ah, we're getting close, my friends." Aaron sighed, then continued. "This is the last village before we reach the gates of Alamon. The last _village_, Nikki," he repeated, seeing the words ready to form on the female half-elf's lips. "There are plenty of settlements along the way, but I'd rather not stop at them. We can get supplies and information here." Then Jenni spoke up. "I will not enter this village. Most people in small towns and villages mistrust mages." She handed Nikki a list. "Please get these ingredients for me. They are for my spells." Nikki nodded. Over the last few traveling days, the two had become good friends.

As the three entered the village, they split up. Aaron headed to the knight outpost in the village to get information. Nikki headed to the supplies store to gather food and other supplies for their journey. AJ headed to the bar to hear the rumors circulating around. Each knew what they were best at, and they had agreed beforehand on what to do. They had agreed to meet at the inn near the front of the town. The Red Rabbit, at an hour before sunset.

Aaron arrived first, and found a spot to sit and read over the information he had found. About ten minutes later, AJ and Nikki arrived, bringing weapons and supplies. "Well, my friends, are we ready to set out again?" Aaron began, then seeing the looks of shock from the other two, he stared at them. "What?" AJ spoke first. "I thought we'd be staying here at least one night, Aaron. One night in a real bed." Nikki nodded.

Aaron shook his head. "No time," he said, giving his friends a warning glance. "The news I received from the outpost is too dire to ignore now. Our route has been changed. We are to head for Werconia. Some sort of trouble. Plus, we can't bring Jenni into the village, we'd probably be stoned to death." The other two nodded. The three split up the gear and weapons, then headed out. The figure in the shadows moved after it was sure they weren't coming back. A young man in a dark cloak stepped out of the shadows.

"He, he... Those three won't make it to Werconia. After all, General Choj said to make sure the young knight didn't interfere." The figure slunk out behind the adventurers.

About a mile from the village, Aaron put down his pack. "This is far enough," he said. AJ stared at him for a second, then went to get wood for a fire. After the fire had been started, Nikki started cooking dinner, bean soup. "Sorry," she told the others, "but this is the cheapest I could get in large amounts." Aaron shrugged and started eating; AJ stared at the food in dismay, then started eating. Jenni ate her share, then lay against a tree, looking so deep in thought the others at first thought she had fallen asleep. Nikki ate very little, keeping her eyes moving around the area for signs of trouble. AJ took the first watch, then woke Aaron. Aaron took the second watch and was about to wake Nikki up, when he said, "Who are you, and what do you want?"

**Chapter 3. The Assassin**

The other three quickly shook themselves awake. A medium- sized man in black robes stepped out of the shadows. "You knew I was here? Well, no matter. You won't live to see the sunrise." Before anyone could move, the man drew two knives and lunged at Aaron. The night was unable to bring up his sword in time to block the knives. The was a whoosh, and then a curse. Next thing everyone knew, the man was on the ground holding his side where an eleven arrow had pierced deep. Nikki stood off to the side, another arrow to her bow, ready to fire and end the man's life. Aaron spoke to the man in quiet, smoothing tones. "Now, sir, please tell us who you work for and why you came to kill us. Just let us know, and we will let you live. On my word as a knight in training. Or, I could just let her," he pointed to Nikki," shoot you now."

The man considered for a second. "I- I work for Lord Dre, under the leadership of the dark queen Breena." The second name brought a gasp from the two females of the group. The man continued, "I was sent to kill you… but I wasn't told why… Just that you are a threat." Aaron shook his head. The man wasn't lying, he could tell. At least, not much. "Well, sir," said Aaron, "You have told us almost everything. What are you not telling us?" The man shivered, then stared at Nikki, who bent her bow back a little farther. "Ok, ok…. My lord said that you are a threat to our lady's plans and you must be gotten rid of. And, if we find a female red-robed mage with red eyes, we are to kill her without question." Aaron looked at Jenni for a second in astonishment, but the red eyes let out no emotion… except those of surprise and a little amusement.

The man coughed in pain again. "Please, good Knight, please just kill me.

If you don't my lord will. But it will be slow and painful. Please." Aaron turned away, then said, "Nikki." He heard a twang, then a thud. The man managed to gasp out, "Thank… you… sir…" before he died.

Aaron turned around again. "AJ, Nikki, dig him a grave. Jenni, I want to talk to you." As Jenni walked over to him, the other two started on the man's grave.

"Jenni," said Aaron.

"Yes?" came her answer.

"What are you not telling us/"

Jenni looked a little sad. "All good things in time, Sir Knight. All good things in time. Oh, look, the grave is done."

After they had buried the man, they were sitting around the fire. Jenni spoke up.

"Have you heard the story of Dark Queen Breena and the last of the dragons?"

All three nodded. AJ spoke up. "I always thought it was a myth." Aaron nodded.

Nikki shook her head. "No, she was real. My people still speak of her in hushed tones." Jenni nodded. "Yes, the elves did suffer. But my story is of the dragons,"

As she told her tale, the others felt themselves being drawn in, despite themselves.

**Chapter 4. The red dragon and the dark queen **

"Long ago," Jenni began, "humans and dragons existed together. It was not a friendly relationship, nor was it hostile. The two races acknowledged each other's existence. The races just knew to keep out of each other's business and to allow travelers from both races to pass through the borders. At this time in history, the dwarves and the elves where at war. Both sides where trying to get help from either the humans or the dragons, but both kings refused to help, not knowing the other had been asked and given the same answer.

Soon, though, dark rumors started circulating through the humans about the dragons. Who started these rumors, though, nobody knows. But the rumors, nonetheless, ended what little peace there was between the two races when the humans attacked. The king forbade his troops to fight back, believing he could talk the human king out of this madness. He never got the chance. He was killed by a dark assassin one night while he slept." Jenni's eyes flared for a second, but no one noticed, thinking it a trick of the firelight.

"He was murdered, yes. The creature that took the throne was not dragon, but neither was she human, elf, or dwarf. She claimed to be a goddess. Whether that was true or not, no one knows. But, nonetheless, she was queen. She talked the dragons into fighting the other races. All the races suffered, but the elves the most. Stuck between the dwarves and the dragons, they took the most causalities. Just when they thought things could get no worse, the Queen commanded the hunting down of elves. Soon, though, the dragons began to see their Queen for what she was: a war-hungry conqueror. They made pacts with the humans, dwarves, and what was left of the elves.

"Soon, a lone knight and a female red dragon flew out against the Queen. They defeated her, but the two died in the process. Their memories lived on, and the current knighthood is based off his ideals. You know of him, Aaron. That knight was Noj…"

"Noj!" Aaron couldn't resist. Noj was his hero. He had wanted to be a Knight ever since he had heard the stories of the hero of the knights. "Noj Darksbane! So, it was true that he rode a dragon?" Jenni smiled. "Yes, it was. As is the story of how the elves predicted the future of his ancestors: His descendants will fight the Queen and win again."

Aaron looked thoughtful. "We need to find the descendant, so that we can help him defeat the Queen!"

Jenni nodded. "Now, there are still a few hours until dawn. I will take last watch." As he lay in his bedroll, Aaron ran the story he had heard through his mind. He thought he would never get to sleep. The next thing he knew, AJ was kicking him in his side. "Hey, Sir Snore! Get up and I'll eat your share!"

**Chapter 5. A Dark Army and the Dark Side of a Knight**

Nearly a fortnight had passed since the night they had killed the assassin and Jenni had told them of the dragons. Now, they where within three days of the Werconia borders. They had decided to relax about midday in a small clearing. Nikki had gone off to scout around. Aaron had just taken his sword off his belt and settled against a tree when Nikki came back.

"Aaron, come here!" Grabbing his sword, he quietly ran over to where Nikki was. She led him a little ways away, then said, "Look."

Aaron did, and was amazed. A huge army was walking almost parallel with them. Aaron could not begin to count the soldiers. He tried, and kept losing track. After a few minutes, he noticed a figure and his eyes widened in shock. "Brother… Choj…" He was ready to leap out of the bushes, but Nikki grabbed him and led him back to the clearing.

Aaron was all business, and told everybody to pack their things. AJ looked at him, then started packing his things. Jenni helped him, then asked him, "Aaron, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," was the only answer she got from him.

The other three looked at each other. This was not like Aaron not to explain himself. Jenni tried again.

"Aaron?"

Aaron swirled and growled, "I told you, it's nothing!"

Everyone looked at him, shocked. Aaron continued, not noticing the looks his friends where giving him. "We're moving double time. Gotta outrun the army… and my brother." The last part was said under his breath, but both Nikki and Jenni heard him. They asked AJ about it, but he glanced at Aaron and said, "I'll tell you on the road."

As they walked down the road, Aaron far ahead of the others, AJ told the other two the story. "I don't know much of it myself. Aaron doesn't want to talk about it much. He has an older brother, named Choj. He left the settlement they lived at about 6 years ago to make money for their family, telling them he'd be back in two years."

'He never made it back, did he?" said Jenni. AJ shook his head. "Wait," said Nikki, "when we were trying to count the army, Aaron suddenly stopped counting and muttered, 'Brother.' That must've been Choj…" AJ's face paled. "Choj is in the dark army? That's not good news for Aaron. That must've been in the news he got from the knights back in Solma…"

The others nodded, then glanced at Aaron. "What are we gonna do about him?" said Jenni, looking at the back of the knight. "This isn't healthy, even an elf can't take this much walking." Nikki nodded in agreement. AJ said, "I'll handle this," then hurried up to where Aaron was marching.

Aaron, lost in his own thoughts, didn't heard his friend approach until he was right next to him. "Aaron, this isn't healthy," said AJ. "You're gonna kill yourself." Aaron just shrugged. AJ looked back, then had an idea. He motioned for the females to fall back, then said, "Aaron, but what about Nikki and Jenni? They're getting tired. They can't keep this up as long as we can."

Aaron looked back to see Nikki and Jenni holding their sides in exhaustion. He nodded. "Alright. Next clearing we find, we'll stop." AJ went back to tell the girls. After they had rested for about twenty minutes, they got moving again, but this time, Nikki went first to keep an eye on the trail ahead for trouble. Aaron walked a few yard ahead of AJ and Jenni, who were both keeping an eye of Aaron in concern. The knight had barely spoken the entire time they had eaten, barely answering questions.

They took breaks every few miles. After about the fifth break, Aaron finally spoke up. "If we keep taking breaks, the army will get to Werconia before we do!" AJ shook his head. "No, they won't. That's a huge army. They have to use a much larger amount of food, they can't move as fast as we do, and they will have had to clear the trail ahead, which has slowed them down. Also, it's dark. No smart commander will march an army after nightfall, in case they're ambushed. The four of us can move much faster than they can at night, on account of Nikki, as she can see any traps ahead."

Nikki nodded. "We'll be fine, Aaron." Jenni stood up. "Well, then, we better move before the army sends out scouts. Chances are, Werconia won't know the army is on its way." With this somber reminder, the four raced off, not even guessing that they were being followed.

**Chapter 6. Werconia, its king, and an unlikely ally**

Just after daybreak, they could see the gates of Werconia. AJ took one look at the gates. "No archers. They don't know the attack's coming. We must hurry and see the king." The others nodded, then hurried to the gates.

The guard at the gate was in his early twenties, and sized up the travelers. A huge dark-skinned man; a slightly smaller, but equally well built, lighter skinned man, the leader, and a knight by his clothing; a female half-elf; and a woman with bright red eyes and red robes, most likely a mage. The four were armed and probably knew how to use their weapons very well. Holding his halberd in front of him like a spear, he addressed the four. "Halt! Who are you, and what business do you have here?" The young knight spoke first. "Please, sir, we are travelers, sent by the knights of Sorda to bring him a message. Also, we bring news of an a huge army marching toward here."

The guard sized up the man. The guard, who went by Slano, was a great judge of character. You had to be, as a guard. He could tell this knight was telling the truth… most of it. There was something about the army he was not telling. He nodded. "Open the gate! Give these travelers an escort to the king, now!" After a few seconds, the gates opened, and a young man stood there. "I will be your guide. Please follow me."

Inside the city, AJ addressed the guide. "I have never been to Werconia, but I've heard the stories. Is it true that half-dragons live in this city?" The boy nodded. "Yes, sir, it is indeed true. We coexist peacefully here, content under the king, Cimaron, who makes sure all of his subjects are treated well. He is known to be a jolly man." AJ nodded. "A great king is able to please all his subjects. Still, where are Werconia's armies? I see no soldiers, no archers. Where are they?" The boy shrugged. "Sir, we don't have much need of an army. We're a peaceful land. The only fighters are the half-dragons and the king's guards." By now, they had reached the building in the center of the city, which their guide said was where they would find the king, before hurrying home. They knocked on the door, and were admitted to see the king.

The first thing Aaron noticed was that the king was not one who used riches to wow his subjects. He saw very little gold or jewelry, or other items from conquests. He next noticed the king. Sitting on a throne of red velvet, he was an imposing figure. Wearing his crown of pure gold and velvet cloak, which were really the only lavish things in the room, the king stood tall, and Aaron could tell he was looking at a brilliant tactician. Standing next to the throne was a half-dragon. With the body of a human, green hair, green scales covering most of his body, wings, and a tail, this creature was, indeed, almost straight from a legend.

The four bowed, then Aaron brought out the message. The half-dragon stepped forward, took the letter from Aaron's hands, and handed it to the king, who read it and smiled. "Ah, good to see my old friend Coronlo is still alive," he said in a booming voice, with a hint of laughter. "We have been friends for years now. So, I was told you have news of more important matters, young knight." Aaron nodded and told the king of the army they had witnessed. This was met by shock by both king and half-dragon, the latter of which burst out, "Your majesty! You cannot believe this young knight! There is no way an army would march here! Anyways, this man is not a knight, he is still in training." The king stared at his advisor for a moment. "Enough, Gerard. I believe him. He is telling the truth. I can see it in his eyes. But, young knight, what are you not telling us?" Aaron started. How had the king known? "Your majesty, I am sorry for deceiving you. The army is led by one called Choj, who… is my older brother." Jenni, Nikki and AJ stared at Aaron for a second, all surprised that he had said it aloud. The king nodded. "I see… Gerard, call your daughter. She could use an adventure. Also, send word to the other half-dragons to get their troops ready to defend this castle." The advisor nodded, then ran out.

"Now," said the king, "Coronolo had one other thing in his letter. It involves a knight-in-training named Aaron. That is you, I wager." Aaron nodded. "Good," continued the king. "Coronolo asked that I fully bestow the knighthood on one Aaron, knight-in-training."

Aaron's mouth fell open. The other three travelers where staring at Aaron with different emotions: AJ with a proud, bemused expression; Nikki with a look of pride; and Jenni with a look of admiration and maybe a hint of love. The king saw all of this, then said, "Young Aaron, in the name of Werconia and the Knighthood of Soundra, I name you full knight. Rise, Sir Aaron. Also, is there one of you here named AJ?" AJ stepped forward. "I am, sir." The king nodded. "It seems that Coronolo got news from your village. The men and women miss you and hope to see you back after your adventure." AJ flushed, which was a feat in itself, considering his dark skin.

The king's face grew sober. "Now, we must get ready to defend ourselves. Ah, here comes Gerard now. Come in!" Though the doors were closed and Gerard had not knocked, the king knew they were there. The advisor walked in, followed by a young female half-dragon, also with green hair and scales. "Sir Aaron, meet Gerard's daughter, Amber." Aaron, nodded, then strode forward to shake the younger half-dragon's hand and found his hand nearly crushed. AJ did the same, though didn't have as nearly crushed. Amber also greeted Nikki and Jenni, then turned to the king. "Your majesty, the troops are ready to defend Werconia. What are your orders?"

"Take these four to the armors and get their armor checked out, fixed, and get armor for the half-elf. Then, have their weapons checked out, quivers refilled, and get whatever spell components the mage needs. The show them to their quarters. After they have had a chance to rest, bring them back to me." Amber nodded, then bowed. "Yes, sir."

After they where done with getting their weapons and armor checked out, they where shown to their quarters, two separate apartments with a door between the two. Amber showed them in, then left, saying that she had to check up on the defenses of the city. Aaron got out of his armor, checked on the women, then hits his bed and was out.

**Chapter 7. The Herald**

After they had had a chance to rest and eat, Amber came back to take them to the king. When they got to the throne room, they saw that the king was not alone. There where three other people. With him where Gerard, the king's advisor, who they had met earlier. Standing next to Gerard was Slano, the guard from the gate, who turned out to be the captain of the guard. Also there was an older man, human, who had a bow over his shoulder and a rapier at his said. "The name's Jolo," he said in a gruff voice. The other was a young woman in armor, with an axe over her back. She introduced herself as Selba in a voice a bit too old for her age.

The king unfolded a map, which detailed the area surrounding Werconia. The archers, led by Jolo were to be on the wall, ready to shoot should the order be given. AJ and Nikki both agreed to be part of this group. Inside the gate would be pike men, led by the Slano. Behind them were the horse riders, led by Selba, which Aaron agreed to help with. When asked what she'd like to help with, Jenni only said, "I'll stay by Aaron's side." Amber would be leading the half-dragons in guerilla groups, employing hit-and-run tactics.

As the groups dispersed, Aaron and Jenni went with Selba to get horses. Along the way, Selba told them of the plan. "It's quite simple, actually. Archers take out as many as possible. Then, when they get to the gate, if they can open it, they will be met by pikes and halberds. We will also have some archers stationed behind the pikes to fire into the enemy and take more out. If they can get through that, we launch into them, taking out as many as we can." Aaron nodded. As they got to the stables, Selba, turned to Jenni. "Now that I think about it, will you need a horse? I know enough about spellcasters to remember that you need concentration to cast." Nikki nodded. "I'll sit behind Aaron an cast from there. I can concentrate well enough if I don't have to steer." They had reached the stables. Aaron had the pick of a fine few horses. He finally found one after looking for a few minutes, a big fine brow mare with a white mark down her nuzzle. When he asked the stablehand, he said her name was Kagura, or "Free Wind."

As they left the stable, saddle in hand and leading the horse, Aaron asked Selba, "What can you tell of us Amber? She's a pretty interesting person." Selba nodded. "That she is. She's the best fighter the half-dragons have. I've seen her use a knife, but she sticks to his fists, because she's strong. I think you found out from her grip earlier. she'd make the perfect general, because she can size up situations in an instant and make quick decisions, but they've been a little rash; she had a quick temper. Oh, what's happening now?"

Horns had started blowing. The three ran to the gate to find Nikki, AJ, Amber, and the king all standing on the rooftops. Coming their way was a man on horseback was a man in a dark suit of armor, waving a dark flag, with another man on horseback right behind him. Amber seemed to size everything up, then said, "I'll go and meet him." Aaron, AJ, Nikki and Jenni agreed to go with her. When they got to the gates, the men had arrived at the gate. They shouted out, "We claim this land in the name of Commander Choj, for the Dark Queen! Surrender, and your lives will be spared. Resist, and you will all be killed!" Amber stepped up to the man. "Fat chance!" The man sneered. "So, you want the hard way, do ya?" He pointed to the rooftops, straight up at the king. "Here me, old man! You will die! As will everyone else!"

**Chapter 8. Werconia's answer**

Silence met the herald's words. Every bow was drawn and pointed straight at the man. His partner back his horse up a few feet. Amber walked over and pulled the man off his horse, pulling her knife and poking it up against his throat. "You come here, waving a flag of peace, but you threaten our king? You deserve to die!" The man showed a little flicker of fear. Amber's tail wrapped around the man's throat and lifted him off the ground as she threw her knife into the ground. "You die." Rick let the man drop to the ground, then picked him up with his bare hands and threw him clear across the field into a tree. Everyone on the ground could hear the man's spine crack as he landed. Amber turned to the other man. "How about you?" The man looked at Amber, his friend, and back at the half- dragon. "N-no, sir," he stammered, then turned to leave. Aaron stepped forward. "Wait, sir! Give this to your commander." He tossed a flat metal disk to the man, who caught it. On the disk was a drawing of a simple red flower. "He will know who it's from," said Aaron. "Now, leave, and take your friend with you."

The man nodded, dumbstruck. He got ahold of the other man's horse, then trotted his horse over to his friend's corpse. He lifted the body onto the other horse, then they both trotted off. Aaron and the others watched them go.

*********

In the dark army camp, Choj saw the two men came back; well, a man, a corpse, and two horses. He could already tell what had happened. When Abess came back a few minutes later and gave his report, he wasn't surprised. As she turned to leave, the aide turned around. "Oh, sir, according to the herald that did survive, the knight threw this at him and said to give it to you. He also said that you would know who it's from." She tossed a metal disk with a red flower on it to the general.

Choj stared at the disk for a few seconds in disbelief, then uttered only one word: "Aaron." The aide looked at her commander. "Sir? Is that from your brother?"

Choj nodded. "Yes. So, he's a knight. Inform the men. We attack in an hour."

Abbess saluted. "Yes, sir!" She then hurried out of the tent.

Choj stared at the disk. My brother's alive. My little brother. I wonder if he can fight now. I guess we'll find out soon enough.

I'm proud of you, little brother.

**Chapter 9. First Shot Fired**

Werconia stirred in the late afternoon to the sounds of war drums beating from the tree line. Aaron and Jenni had been sitting off to the side with the others, chatting away the day. Suddenly, all five head the drums and rushed to their posts. Nikki and Aj headed to the front lines, Amber went off to get the half-dragons ready, and Aaron grabbed Kagura's reins and followed Jenni to the gate to see the dark army approaching. Looking at the wall tops, Aaron saw AJ and Nikki stringing bows along with the other archers on the wall. The pikemen where ranked inside the walls, ready to push back the invaders, with a score of archers just behind them, ready to fire into enemy ranks.

After about ten minutes of waiting, a runner came to Selba from the king with orders not to shoot. The order was sent around. After another half hour of waiting, Aaron heard two twangs of a bow; one from the wall and one from outside the wall; he also heard the _thwump_ of arrow hitting human flesh. An archer fell off the walls and landed in the courtyard. Aaron ran over to check on him. Finding no life signs, he unbuckled the man's bow and quiver and put them on his back. Walking back to Selba and Jenni, he could hear masses of arrows being fired. He turned to Selba. "So, who fired the first shot?" She shook her head. "No one's sure. As far as I can tell, the shots were fired at the same time."

Suddenly, something hard hit the door. Someone yelled out, "Battering ram!" The ram hit the door every few seconds. After five or so minutes, the _crunch, crunch _of splintering wood was heard. Aaron could hear Jenni muttering behind him, and could tell she was getting ready to cast a spell. Suddenly, the gate burst open in a shower of splintering wood. Aaron heard Jenni yell out, "_Kashou mokuzai_!" The battering ram turned red, as the soldiers holding the ram cried out in pain; the wood was too hot to touch. Suddenly Selba yelled out, "Fire," and the score of archers fired into the oncoming enemy, hitting all the ram carriers and the other oncoming soldiers. Aaron loosed a few arrows into the soldiers. He heard Jenni yell out, "_Honoo shuriken_!" Flaming darts leaped out of her fingers and took out more soldiers. By this time, the main body of soldiers had started fighting the pikemen, and where too close for the archers to fire, in fear of hitting their comrades.

After about ten minutes of fighting, the soldiers broke through. Aaron lost track of Slano in the confusion. He and Jenni had already gotten on Kagura, and Aaron already had his sword out. Before they could charge at the enemy, a horn sounded outside the walls; the enemy quickly retreated. Aaron ran forward into the gate and found Slano; he checked the man's pulse and found him alive. Suddenly, he heard Jenni hiss, "Aaron!" Aaron looked outside the gate and stared. Standing just outside the bow range of the archers, was Choj, his long-lost brother. Before Aaron could speak or move, Choj called out, "Little brother! I see you're a knight now! Shall we have a contest to decide the fate of the kingdom? Say, in five days? That gives you time to bury your dead and prepare… to lose."

With this proclamation, Choj turned and walked back into the forest, Aaron staring after him in anger. A few minutes, Nikki, AJ, Jenni and Amber where standing next to him. "Aaron, that was your brother?" asked Amber in a low voice. Aaron had told Amber about Choj when they where staring stories earlier. "You really intend to fight him, don't you?" asked AJ, just loud enough for the five of them to hear. Nikki and Jenni just looked at Aaron in concern. The king hurried over. "What happened?" Aaron the king about the challenge. "What should we do, your majesty?" was all he could say.

"Just follow me," was all the king would say. They followed the king through the busy streets, Aaron having handed Slano over to Selba to be healed. After they had trekked a good ways and less people where seen, Amber spoke up. "Where are you taking us, your Majesty? I've been in this area before, and there's nothing here that can help us." The king only shook his head. "I daresay that you've heard the Elemental Prophecy?" Jenni nodded. "' The six elements shall defeat the queen-'" "'water, fire, thunder, light, darkness, and earth-'" broke in Amber. "'Knight, rogue, half-elf, half-dragon, mage, pikeman-'" continued AJ. "'Banded together, the descendants of Darksbane, shall make the forces the queen cannot beat..'" There was silence as Nikki finished the Prophecy. "We've all heard it before, Your Majesty. What does that have to do with us?" asked Aaron after a few moments.

"I'm not sure," the king said, frowning. They had arrived at a large field "I have no idea why I asked you that… Well, you should practice, Aaron." With that, the king turned and strode off.

Jenni sighed. "Aaron, there is something I need to tell you. I need to tell all of you." AJ, Nikki and Rick walked over, Rick with a small look of knowing. Jenni spoke again. "In a way, I have not deceived you, but in another I had. I did not tell you the whole story. There is another part. It has to do with the dragon that fell in love with a human. She had a sister. I'm only telling you this because I love you, Aaron, and I don't want to deceive you." Aaron walked over to her. "I love you, too. But what does this have to do with anything?" Jenni looked a little happier then. "Stand back, Aaron, please." When he was far enough back, Jenni seemed to shimmer before his eyes.

"Jenni!" He would have run to her, but Amber put her hand on Aaron's shoulder and held him back. As he watched, Jenni changed right before his eyes: she turned pure red, then sprouted wings. Her body seemed to elongate, and she eventually grew a long red tail.

After a few seconds where Jenni had been standing was a huge red dragon!

**Chapter 10. Jenni's truth, Aaron's contest**

Aaron could only stare, dumbfounded, as did Aj and Nikki. Amber's face was impassive. Aaron stared at the creature. "Jenni? Is it really you?" The dragon nodded, then said in a deep, yet feminine voice, "Yes, Aaron, it is me. I am the sister of the dragon that fell in love with the knight, so many years ago. I have followed in my sister's footsteps."

Aaron cold tell that this was Jenni, _his_ Jenni. How could she have not told him about this? He asked her, along with the question, "Why did you not tell us when we met?" Jenni nodded. "I should've, but I thought you might not have believed me. I'm telling you because I don't want you to have any doubts about me when you fight your brother. 'Bad blood before a fight can ruin chances of survival.' An old adage, even older than the dragon race itself."

Aaron said nothing, his face was expressionless. After a few minutes, he said, "We need to train." AJ stood up. "I'll go against you first, Aaron." As the two went at it, Jenni turned human and sat against a tree. Nikki joined her a few seconds later. Silently, the two watched the men clash, break off, and clash again. After a suitable break, Nikki got up to fight Aaron, and AJ took her place near Jenni. None of the five spoke to each other for the entire session that day, or the rest of the five days.

*****

One the night of the fourth day, Aaron decided not to fight, and just relaxed in the castle courtyard and let his aching muscles rest. He had come far in the last four days, and he hoped it was enough. As he lounged against a tree, a half-dragon walked up and bowed to him. "Sir, the king wished to see you." As Aaron followed the half-dragon to the throne room, he noticed that that Werconia's army was suiting up again. He was reminded that he contest was tomorrow. When he entered the throne room, Aaron noticed that AJ, Nikki, Jenni and Amber were already there, suited up.

The king stood. "Tomorrow is the day, Aaron. You fight your brother for the fate of Werconia. I only wish that you had to fight someone else, but there is no other choice. So, I ask only that you wear the colors of Werconia for this battle." At a gesture from the king, the armorer that had fixed Aaron's armor the first day came in and brought in a full suit of armor; breastplate, leggings, arms, shield, even a chain mail undershirt. The shield was emblazoned with the Werconia coat of arms, a claw crossing a sword. The armor was decorated with Werconia's colors, green and red. Aaron nodded. "My lord, this is a great gift indeed! I will use it only for the good of Werconia."

The king smiled. "That is good to hear, Sir Knight. By the way, have you decided on two judges for your side?" Judges were used to determine if a participant had done something illegal in a contest. Aaron nodded. I have, my lord. Nikki and Amber. That way, we have balance, race-wise. No one will argue about that." The half-elf and half- dragon nodded. "Well, then, we had better rest for tomorrow," said the king.

*****

The next morning, Aaron went to the field with Nikki and Amber. At the middle of the field stood Choj with his two judges, one a dark elf with black hair who was introduced as Abess; the other a human with short cropped brown hair, who introduced himself as Borbo.

As the judges went to the four corners, Aaron and Choj quickly sized each other up. Aaron could tell that his brother had changed; there seemed to be an air of menace about him. Choj smiled. "You know, little brother, that you never could beat me in a fight. What makes you think you can now?" "Because, I am stronger now, Cho, that's why." Choj's eyes widened in mock surprise. "Really, now, Aron, using old nicknames again? You always hated the nickname 'Aron,' didn't you?" Aaron's eyes twinkled. "You never did like being called 'Cho' much either. But let's be serious. Why do you want to conquer Werconia so much?" At this, Aaron rested his hand on his sword handle; Choj did the same.

Why? Do I really need a reason? It is what the Queen wants, Aaron; I just follow her orders." "Orders? Like… leave your family? Or, attack a kingdom which would easily be able to repel an assault from such a small force?" "I left the settlement to find medicine for mother… that much is true. On the way, I met an agent of the queen. He introduced me to her, and she gave me power." At this Choj's eyes glowed. "Little brother, you have no idea what you are up against. You have no idea of the power of the Queen. I will give you a chance to back down before I have the chance to kill you."

Aaron quickly sorted through his options. If he stepped down, Werconia lost. If he fought his brother, he might win, and Werconia would win. But, if he died fighting his brother, Werconia would be lost anyways. So there was only one open solution. Cho, I'm sorry, but…" Aaron drew his sword and lunged at Choj. "Die! For Sourda! For Werconia!"

**Chapter 11. The difference between brothers**

Aaron felt the two longswords slam against each other. He felt his brother's pull back, and swung low with his own, but was blocked. He noticed his brother's arm move, jumped left to avoid a stab, and swung at Choj's stomach. Choj jumped back and swung his sword at Aaron's left arm; Aaron dodged most of the blow, but the sword scratched across his elbow joint. At the same time, he swung his sword at Choj's legs but missed. "First blood!" he heard Choj yell, then the cheering of the invasion army and groans from the Werconians. Gritting his teeth, he swung his sword one-handed at Choj's face, noting his brother's surprised expression as the sword sliced his cheek.

Aaron never had a second to move; he felt Choj's foot slam into his stomach and a sword slice across his right shoulder. He fell over with a groan.

*******

AJ stared as he saw Aaron fall over. Every time they had fought, Aaron had always had the upper hand. But, Aaron was on the ground bleeding and not moving. He noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye, and caught Jenni before she could run out onto the field. "No, don't mess this up for him. He'd rather keep his honor." "Honor?!" hissed Jenni. "What is honor when you're dying? I won't leave him to die alone." AJ shook his head. "He'd never forgive you. Leave him be." Suddenly, there was a gasp from the crowd. Aaron was standing up! "See, what did I tell you?" said AJ.

*******

_Aaron felt himself go down. He tried to get his body to move, but it wouldn't listen. _No! No, I can't die! Not yet! I must save Werconia! I must stop Choj! _As Aaron felt his body start to shut down, he felt his life flash before his eyes: The first day he was allowed to work the fields back home; the day Choj had first agreed to teach him to fight; the fact that he had always lost to Choj in their sparring matches; the day Choj had left the village; the day the Knighthood had scouted him; the day he met AJ… _No! I can't leave my friend to die! I must save them! AJ… Nikki… Rick… Jenni… _Aaron saw his friends faces swim around in his mind. Suddenly, he felt a presence enter alongside him. _**So, you want to save your friends, do you, Aaron? **_the voice was bold and noble, and Aaron felt himself shake a little. _Who are you? **I am the spirit of the water. I wish to help you. **How can you do that? I couldn't stop Choj before, how can I stop him at all? **I can add my power to your, make you stronger, faster. Evil has seeped into the world. I need your help to send it back. **Why me? Why not someone like King Cimaron? **You are a chosen, one of the prophecy; you are the young knight. **_Aaron was unable to let any thoughts through for a few seconds. _Me?_ he finally let out. _**Yes. Now, you have been down long enough. Allow me to give you my power so you can win! **Yes, of course. _Aaron felt a tremendous power overwhelm him and noticed that his body was responding. _One last question. What is your name? **All in good time, Aaron. For now, let us win this battle!**

**Chapter 12. The reckoning**

Choj stared. A change had come over his brother. He had cut Aaron's right shoulder, was had been bleeding until a second ago; the wound had healed, and he was getting to his feet. Choj noticed a blue aura that had not been there until a few seconds ago. Where had this power come from? "Now, Brother," he heard Aaron yell, "let us finish this!" As Aaron launched at him, he brought his sword up to block just in time to avoid wounds, but felt Aaron's sword slide down and cut across his left arm before he could react. "Well, _Aron_, where did this power come from? I guess I have to get serious." As the two clashed again, all conscious thought was lost, both fighters using pure instinct to block, thrust and parry.

*******

Amber stared at the fighters. "Where did Aaron get this power? A few minutes ago, it was all he could to match his brother. Now, he's fighting even with him." "Even, no. Aaron is fighting on a higher level that Choj now." Amber twisted around. "Slano! So, you're being allowed to move around now? What do you mean, 'On a level above Choj?' They seem pretty even to me." The guard stood with an arm in a sling, his halberd in the sheath on his back "Can't you tell? Aaron's been holding back. He's had at least four opportunities to strike a fatal blow, but stepped back to let Choj recover." Suddenly, Amber noticed it, as Choj's sword flew out of his hand and landed on the ground. Aaron didn't attack, but motioned for Choj to pick his sword up. As the two clashed again, Amber muttered to Slano, "I see. Why is he doing that? He should just finish this now." "Oh, he will," said a strange voice. Amber nearly jumped as she noticed a small man standing next to her. The man was dressed in green robes and held a staff in his left hand. He didn't take his eyes off the fight, but continued to speak to Slano and Amber. "You see, Aaron's just testing out his new power. Take a good look at his sword." Amber did, and noticed it at the same time Slano did, as he gasped. "T-the sword is… glowing blue!" "Very good," chuckled the old man. "That blue is the color of the spirit of the water, who had joined forces with Aaron to help him win." "Spirit of the water? You mean, Aaron is one of the Chosen of the Elementals…" Amber stared at the fight for a few more seconds. 'Chosen, huh? So, that's leaves the Rogue swordsman, the half-elf…" "The mage, the half-dragon," added the old man. "And the guard," added Slano. The old man smiled. "I guess it's time, then. You are two of the chosen."

*******

_Slano felt the world stop turning for a second, then felt a presence overlap with his own. _**Slano, I am the spirit of the earth, **_a gravely but kind voice rang in his thoughts, _**and I wish for your help to save the world from darkness.**

***********

_Amber felt the old man's words swirl around in her brain. _Chosen, huh? _Suddenly, a sinister force enervated through her soul. _**Amber, I am the spirit of darkness. I require your aid to defeat the deeper darkness of the Queen.** Darkness fighting Darkness? Isn't that… I don't know, kinda impossible? **I am the darkness of the knight, of spots untouched by the sun. I am pure darkness. The Queen's darkness is unnatural, a thing that should never happen.**

*******

_AJ felt an explosive energy cross his mind. _**AJ, I am the spirit of thunder. I require your aid to blast away the unnatural darkness that is shrouding this land.**

*******

_Nikki felt a peaceful feeling enter her soul. _**Nikki, I am the spirit of Light. I ask your aid to banish the darkness of the queen.**

*******

_Jenni felt an energy like a kindling flame burn inside her heart. _**Dragon who loves a human, I require your aid in defeating the darkness of the queen.**

*******

_As one, five souls rang out the same answer._ Spirit, I accept!

*******

**Aaron, end it! **_Of course. _Aaron had been toying with Choj for over five minutes now, watching his brother slowly tire. He smiled. "Sorry, Choj, but you lose." He quickly disarmed his brother and thrust his sword into his brother's left shoulder. As he held up his sword to deliver the final blow, a dark energy surrounded Choj. "My queen!" he heard Choj yell. "Brother, I will be back to fight you! Just you wait!" **Aaron, I have expanded a lot of energy to heal you. I will leave you now, and rest inside your sword until you have need of me again. **Aaron felt the spirit leave his body, and that was the last thing he felt.

*******

Selba was jumping up and down with the rest of the soldiers "We won! We won!" Suddenly, she noticed Aaron fall over and hit the ground hard. She ran over and checked for a pulse. "Good, it's there. He's just sleeping!" She pointed at two soldiers. 'You and you, get him to the healer's on the double! Aaron, you proved yourself to be a true night and a savior of Werconia!"

*******

Abbess stared at the body of Commander Choj. Grimacing, she pointed at two soldiers. "You and you, get his body back to camp!" As she watched the two men put the body on a stretcher, she pointed at another soldier. "You! Your name is Thomas, correct?" The soldier nodded. "Yes, ma'am. What do you need me to do?" "Get the men together. We attack Werconia in the morning! We must avenge commander Choj!"

**Chapter 13. The aftermath **

Aaron opened his eyes and was forced to shut them again as blinding light was pouring right onto his face. He groaned. "Oh, finally woke up, did you?" said a familiar voice. "AJ? How long have I been out?" The swordsman put a finger to his lips. "Shhh!" he pointed at the chair next to Aaron's bed. Jenni was sound asleep in it. "Five days, and she hasn't left your side at all. We tried to get her to leave, but we couldn't. Aaron, you're a hero. Everyone's been waiting for you to wake up so we could throw a party for you!" "So, we won, then?" AJ smiled. "Another time. I think you better wake up your sleeping princess. I'll go get the others." AJ quickly left the room, humming quietly. Aaron waited until he heard the door close, then looked over at Jenni. She was still asleep and breathing peacefully. Somehow, she looked even more beautiful than the night they had met, nearly three weeks ago; it felt like months had passed.

In his own mind, Aaron debated with in himself: One side was rational and easy-going; the other was sharp and in love.

_She's generations older than you._

She loves me.

_She _says_ she loves you._

She does. She meant it!

_She's a dragon. She could have been saying that to gain your trust._

I love her!

Eventually, after a few more minutes of arguing, the non-rational, in love side of his brain won. Shifting himself and wincing (his left side still hurt from a sword stroke that had swiped him), he leaned over to where Jenni was sleeping and checked to see if she was really asleep. She was, so he leaned forward and placed his lips against hers. She woke up almost instantly, startled. "Aaron?! W- when did you wake up?" "About ten minutes ago. AJ just left to tell the others I was up." "OK, you're fine. Now, why did you kiss me?" Aaron smiled. "What better way to wake a sleeping beauty?" Jenni opened her mouth, then shut it again. She tried again, but all that came out was "B-beauty? M-me?" "Yes, you. Well, AJ should be back any second with the others, so I should--" He was cut off by Jenni reaching over and kissing him. They continued kissing until they heard the infirmary door open, then they broke apart, blushing.

AJ, Nikki, Amber, Selba, and Slano walked in with knowing looks on their faces. Amber slapped Aaron on the back. "Good afternoon, hero! Sorry," he added when Aaron winced. "So," Aaron said," What's been going on while I've been asleep?"

Slano spoke up. "We've been fortifying the Werconia walls. Choj is dead, but there still seems to be a commander in that army. They're still attacking at odd times. But, they haven't moved at all in the last two days."

Aaron sighed. "We really didn't win, then, did we?" Nikki frowned. "Not really… OK, Aaron, you're recovered. Now tell us, how did you get stronger all of the sudden? You went down, then got back up. How?"

Aaron glanced around at everyone. They were all looking at him with an expression that openly said, "tell us!" Aaron sighed. "Let me think for a second." He quickly thought: _Spirit, are you there?_** I am. **_Should I tell them about you? _**Hm… Yes. They all need to know. Just ask Selba to leave first. Then ask the others about their new friends. **_Friends? What new-- Oh, all right. _'Selba, I'm sorry, but you will have to leave. What I'm about to say is for the ears of the others first." Selba looked crestfallen, but said, "Oh, all right. I'll go inform the king that you are awake."

After the door had shut, Aaron looked around at the others. "You want to know how I won?" They all nodded. "Just ask your new friends. I have one, too." AJ's eyes widened. How did you know? I never told you. I didn't tell anybody about my spirit. It's thunder, by the way" "I only told Slano because he has one too," said Amber, at Which Slano nodded, "as we were both there when the little old mage there told us… Hey! I haven't seen that guy since the fight! By the way, my spirit is darkness, and Slano's is earth" "Nikki smiled. I have one, light." Aaron looked over at Jenni, who nodded and only said, "Fire." Aaron sighed. "Water, fire, thunder, darkness, light, earth. Sounds like the prophecy to me." "Aaron, we talked it over, and we are the prophecy," said Nikki. "We've been practicing a lot over the past two days using our powers, and have got pretty good, if I may say so. You need to practice. We'll let you get on with it. Come on, everybody. You, too, Jenni."

**Chapter 14. The Breach**

Two days after he fully woke up, Aaron went to sleep after some more grueling practice with the water spirit. **You've gotten very good, Aaron. The medium strength attacks barely take any toll. Just try not to use many heavy attacks until you're stronger…** _Right, of course. Still, I wonder when we'll get to try out the new techniques? The army still hasn't attacked in the last two days. And something is bothering me… _**What is it? **_Did Choj die, or did I imagine it? It still feels like he's out there… _**I do not know. They did bury a body, but it might not have been his. We will find out soon. Rest now Aaron.** Aaron felt himself slide into uncohncuchis.


End file.
